


Tales of General Darshan

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Jossed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A few bits from an old, long-jossed set of stories about Sephiroth's adolescence and the man assisting with his training.(Rating/tagging may change, if more is unearthed~)





	1. 0: Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> "a still-planned-but-horribly-jossed set of stories about Sephiroth growing up."
> 
> Who the heck is Darshan? 
> 
> Basically an OC who shows up across multiple fics of mine in ~2004 to play the slightly-corrupted-mentor role. I know this series was supposed to wander into Darshan/Sephiroth territory but I don't actually know if there's bits of that lingering in notebooks or if I might ever get to it. But what I do find, I'll just put here in chapter format.

Looking out his office window, Darshan couldn't help but wonder just what the 'surprise' was going to be. He was hopeful for a vacation, but it wasn't exactly anywhere on the company's agenda to give anyone any sort of positive 'surprise'.

Darshan let a slight chuckle escape his throat before turning to peek into his top desk drawer. It was neat, orderly, as was the rest of his desk. If the 'surprise' involved his death, at least he'd die with his desk clean.

Still, he was a SOLDIER, strong and proud. He'd always had dreams of dying in battle.

It was better to think of the 'surprise' as vacation, he decided. After all, the clock on the wall told him he had only five minutes until he knew the truth. So it was better to think about the positive.

A vacation would be nice, perhaps to Costa del Sol to relax in the baking sun of the Western Continent. It would be a nice break from the impurities of Midgar.

He wanted to go back to Junon, he realized at that exact moment. Even Junon was better than official business in Midgar. The tiny ball of resentment he tried not to host suddenly grew. He was in Midgar enough to need a desk and an office of his own.

Darshan wanted to be out in the field, fighting, training, dying. It was what he did.

Three minutes.

With a sigh, Darshan stood and stretched. He'd thrown together a quick outfit mixing standard SOLDIER apparel with his own accessories. His hair was bound back, hanging down his back like a rope. Thick bangs played across his forehead, only helping to enhance the unnatural gleam in his pale eyes.

They'd been light before the Mako, but now they were such a pale blue that they sometimes threatened to vanish into the white surrounding. In the heat of battle, they called him a demon god. But only then.

He was strict otherwise, he knew, but effective.

Two minutes. Hopefully the 'surprise' was at least a one-way ticket to Junon. Or anywhere. Anywhere but some assignment in Midgar.

A vacation. That would be nice. Somewhere far away where he could fend for himself, catch his own food and fight for his life.

Not that ShinRa would let their demon god far from their sight. That was the only problem with being owned property. Darshan knew the ShinRa owned him. He may have paid off his debt years ago, but once the ShinRa owned someone, they always did.

One minute. There was a knock at his door. Sometimes being early was as bad as being late. One early swing with a sword and it could mean death, just as one late swing could bring the same. To Darshan, timing was everything.

The ShinRa had horrible timing.

Darshan walked to the door and opened it, not bothering to call to his visitor to enter. He wanted to greet his fate.

But instead of a firing squad or anyone at all official looking, a somewhat nervous cadet stood just past the doorway.

"General Darshan?" the man, no... boy stammered.

Darshan blinked. He was expecting a permanent vacation to the depths of the lifestream. Instead he now seemed to have a scrawny teen boy with messy silver hair.


	2. 1: Ask Me Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Darshan is nearly out of ideas of what to do with his silver-haired charge. And then he opens his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, ~2004-2005, likely.

Darshan had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do with the kid, ranked SOLDIER First Class but too damn young to set foot on a battlefield. Anything he could have taught, the kid knew.

So now they both sat in the office Darshan hated - and obviously the kid was growing to hate - in silence.

"You've finished all of those strategy exercises?" Darshan asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes," the kid replied, "and when I ran them on the simulator, there was only one flaw, non-critical. But I understand that error and will not repeat it."

He wanted to bang his head on the wall. Wherever ShinRa had found this little oddly-named ward of the state, there was no reason for him to be so inconvenienced.

"You're excused for the day," Darshan said finally. "Go to the range, go to the gym, help the cadets scrub the toilets or something..."

"Yes, General," the kid replied, saluting before exiting.

Darshan shook his head - tactical genius, proficient in every weapon thrown at him, and now... looked like the kid had hit another growth spurt and needed a few new pairs of pants.

But that gave him something to do while trying to think of things to do.

When he arrived back at his apartment later that day, he was hardly surprised to find his silver-haired charge waiting for him in the dining room, advanced books on strategy and history spread across the table.

No, he did still live alone, but the simple locks and keycards ShinRa used were no match for the kid.

"Pants," Darshan mumbled, dropping a bag onto the far end of the table. "From now on, please pay attention to your own clothing needs."

The kid looked up... "Huh?"

"Your pants are too short - get your nose out of those books and pay attention to your body," Darshan said, wishing that the kid would cook now and then when breaking into his apartment.

"Oh, actually, um..."

For some crazy reason, Darshan instantly recognized the look on the kid's face. Apparently now he really did have a few things to teach.

"I mean, I've read a little in books and figured a bit out from seeing other soldiers in the showers, but..."

There was a little bit of fear there, the first ounce of it he'd seen since the kid had been dropped off at his office door.

Still, Darshan hadn't expected this. He pulled a chair out from the table and sat, closing the books there one by one.

"Seph," Darshan said slowly, hunting for words. "I was assigned to instruct you in anything I possibly could. So you can ask me anything."

"Anything?" Sephiroth answered.

Darshan knew this was sealing his fate, but he also knew he was too attached already. He nodded, watching as the teen searched for his first question.


End file.
